I Don't Have a Choice
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: Draco Malfoy just wants a normal year like every one else. After the war, people were left with changed lives. After finding out about a secret that was hidden from him basically his entire life, he enlists the help of his best friend. Will Draco make it through this year okay? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another dramione story here for your entertainment! I love writing dramione because I have so many options. Please review and tell me how I am doing with this story. Like I usually say, I can always go for friendly advice or criticism. I am willing to hear your thoughts, opinions, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter under any circumstances.**

**Anyways, enough of my ranting. I hope that you all enjoy this story and I hope to hear from all of you. Please review! They make my day. And now, on with the first chapter!**

* * *

"Draco, darling, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but me and your father promised not to tell you until you were 17," Narcissa says slowly, watching her only son closely. Draco scoffs, pacing the brown worn carpet of his father's office.

Trying to control his anger, Draco slows his pacing to a stop and walks over to an emerald green arm chair and sinks down into the plushness. "Okay," Draco starts with a sigh, "tell me what I have to do then." Draco says tensely. Lucius takes this time to stand up and walk slowly towards Draco.

"My mother," he starts, "was full Veela and my father was half Veela. Naturally, that makes me a full Veela. I didn't know until I was 17 because that was when I started to come into my inheritance. With my mate," he gestures toward Narcissa, "not being a veela then that makes you only half veela." he takes a deep breath. "It is sort of rare for there to be a male Veela, as most of our population is female. Female Veela's, when they start out, are usually very pretty, they can be very intelligent, and they can be very witty. When they come into their inheritance, at age 17, they become more beautiful and become more strong then they already are.

"For males, they are naturally strong and handsome, but when they come into their inheritance, like the females, they become stronger and even more irresistible. Now, when a veela is born, there is a set person that they are meant to be with for life. It isn't always clear why, but from the time that they come into their inheritance, they have a year to find that person. When we are born, there is a feeling of emptiness in our heart that grows bigger when we aren't with our 'mate'. Now, say you are around someone, maybe a best friend of your mate, that smells like them; you will be attracted to them but the feeling will grow no bigger or no smaller. Only with your mate will the feeling completely disappear.

"If your mate is a person who you hate, or hates you, then this could be a more difficult task. If you hurt your mate in any way, verbally or physically, then unbearable pain will over take you. This is so that you will learn to be more nice towards your mate, and if someone else hurts your mate in anyway then you will become extremely protective, and if you haven't learned to control your veela side then it will quickly take over and try to get rid of the problem/threat.

"The first time you smell your mate, it will feel like you can't breathe and your vision will start to blur. Your veela will take over, and will follow the scent until you find the person that owns that scent. There is no telling what your veela will do. Be on your guard tomorrow on your way back to Hogwarts. As a veela myself, I have a strong feeling that your mate is a student at Hogwarts. I am afraid that is all the information I can give you for now. Good luck Draco." Lucius finishes his hour long speech with a pat on his son's shoulder.

Draco stands up and bids his parents good night before making his way to his room. Locking the door behind, Draco undresses and slips into bed, laying there staring at the ceiling, not being able to get to sleep. Finally, after hours of thinking, Draco falls into a restless slumber.

* * *

Draco awakes the next morning, stretching out his tired limbs before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. For some strange, weird reason, the thought of his mate being muggleborn brings him a sense of calmness. It just _feels right._ That thought alone scares him more than he is willing to admit.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Draco heaves himself off of the bed and starts rummaging around his room for clothes. This is his first day back. Everyone who had missed their 7th year at Hogwarts, received a letter about 3 weeks before the school year started, asking if they would like to return to finish out their year. Being asked to return along with the promised position of Head Boy, Draco decided to accept it. Anything to get away from this dreaded house.

"Draco, hurry up or you will be late," Narcissa's elegant voice floats into the room. Rolling his eyes, Draco shuffles toward his bathroom. Taking a quick shower and freshening up, Draco quickly gets dressed and walks back into his room. With his luggage in tow, Draco saunters down the stairs to the front room of the manor before bidding his mother far well. A quick kiss is brushed against his cheek as his mother wraps her arms lightly around Draco.

Stepping outside the manor gates, Draco grips his luggage tightly before feeling the familiar feeling of being pulled through a small tube. In the blink of an eye, Draco lands in front of the Hogwarts train.

Draco saunters toward the train, searching the giant crowd for Blaise.

_If I have any chance of getting through this year then I definitely need Blaise's help, _Draco thinks. Finally spotting the black haired Italian, Draco approaches his best mate, clapping him on the back. Blaise turns around and smirks, seeing the silvery gray eyes of his best friend.

"Hey mate," Blaise says, giving Draco a bro hug and a few slaps of the hand. "You ready to go man?" Draco nods and hands his luggage to the porter. Right before they step on the train, Draco pulls on Blaise's robe and silently asks him to stay behind.

"What's up man?" Blaise says, turning to Draco with concern shining in his eyes.

"I need your help with something," Draco says heavily.

"What is it?" Blaise asks.

"Well..."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think, they really do make my day. I had to make a few changes to the story and make a new summary but other than that, everything else is the same. **

**Until next time...**

_I solemnly sware that I am up to no good._

**~Crazylittleslytherin **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the next chapter! *gets excited* I have to warn you guys that I may not be writing as much as I want. I have exams coming up soon and most of my time is going to be studying for my up coming finals. Plus my parents are wanting me to study as much as I can. So, during this time I am going to be trying to update but it might be hard considering my parents want me to spend as much time as possible studying. If I don't get up any more chapters any time soon than I am truly sorry.**

**Good news is though that I only have a couple of weeks left before I am out of school. Once school is over, things will settle down and that also means that I will be able to update more often. Yay! Okay, well enough of my ranting.**

**Disclaimer: Really? You honestly think I own Harry Potter? *sighs*shakes head* Let's just move along...**

* * *

Blaise sits in the compartment, silenced as his thoughts over take him. The blonde-haired Slytherin had pulled his dark-skinned Italian friend into an empty compartment as the train pulled away from the station. After Malfoy casted a few charms to make sure that no one would over hear their conversation, he confessed to his friend what had been bothering him since he found it out only 24 hours ago.

Not really knowing what else to say, Blaise casts a side glance in Draco's direction to make sure that he is okay.

"Mate, you know I got your back if you need me," Blaise says slowly.

Draco regards this with a slight nod of his head, his silent thanks to his friend. He doesn't know how he will get through this year without his slippery friend by his side. He is already slowly losing his mind because he doesn't want to think about the embarrassment he is sure to face when his Veela finally picks up on the scent of his mate. What will happen when his Veela finally smelled her? His mind will go fuzzy and he will try to get as close to her as possible. How will he talk himself out of a situation like that? But also, he feels scared. Crazy right? Malfoy's are known for their ability to hide their emotions well... or just not feel anything at all. Yet here he is, scared about what is in store for him. Will he be rejected? Will he die alone?

Draco shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't worry to much now, him and Blaise will cross that bridge when they get there.

"Drake?" he hears Blaise ask.

"What?" Draco sighs, glancing over at Blaise.

"Mate, we have 30 minutes before we arrive at Hogsmeade Station. We should change into our robes."

Draco nods before standing up to pull down his luggage from the rack, Blaise following close behind. Pulling out his robes, Draco strips before he slips on his trousers, white button-up shirt, Slytherin tie, socks, shoes, and black robes with the Slytherin symbol. He is ready in 10 minutes, as is Blaise.

Draco drapes himself back over the bench he had previously occupied, Blaise doing the same.

"So what do I need to do when.. you know... your Veela finally smells her?" Blaise asks uncomfortably.

"You will need to hold me back and not let me lose control. If I do, merlin only knows what my Veela side will try to do to her," Draco replies, staring blankly out the window.

Blaise nods in understanding. He doesn't know how easy or how hard it is to hold back a Veela but he will try his best to help his friend stay in control. Blaise only hopes that whomever this girl is, that she is good at figuring things out quickly.

_Only if he knew just how right he is..._

**. . . .**

"Hermione dear, hurry or you will be late!" Jean Granger calls up to her daughter. Hermione places the last of her belongings into her suit case and closes the top, latching it in place.

"Coming Mum!" Hermione shouts back. She pulls out her wand and quickly levitates her luggage before opening the door and descending down the stairs.

"Good morning dear," her father says, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad," Hermione says cheerful as she takes the mug with a grateful smile. Hermione sits down at the table after she had set her luggage by the door, and waits for her mother to finish breakfast. Soon after, her mother sets down a plate packed with bacon, sausage, and eggs in front of her. She wastes no time in digging in, savoring every bite like it would be her last.

After the war, Hermione had went to Africa to search for her parents. After a very long journey, she finally found them and reversed the spell, giving her parents back their memories. Jean and Adam were a little upset that Hermione didn't just tell them what was going on, but finally broke and just cried, saying they were so happy to have their daughter back.

Now, they are informed when it comes to things happening in Hermione's life. That is the only thing that they made her promise when they returned home. That she would keep them posted no matter what happened.

Hermione stands up and takes her empty plate into the kitchen, setting it in the sink.

"Well, I have to go now," Hermione says sadly. Both her parents stand, giving her giant hugs and a kiss on the cheek. "I promise to write as much as possible," Hermione says. She smiles at them sadly before levitating her luggage once again and apparating to platform 9&3/4.

Hermione scans the crowd until she spots a familiar head of red hair and a head of black hair. Calling out to them, Hermione makes her way toward her two best friends. Ginny happens to see Hermione first and lets go of her boyfriend's hand, to race across to Hermione, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you to Ginny," Hermione wheezes with a smile. Ginny loosens her grip on her best friend, apologizing before she brakes out into a huge grin.

Harry is next. He engulfs Hermione in a brotherly bear hug, before he sets her down and takes a step back.

"It's so nice to see you two again," Hermione smiles, but notes that something is missing.

"It's nice to see you again too Hermione," Harry says as Ginny nods in agreement. _Ah! Hermione knows what is missing, although she isn't surprised._

"Where is Ronald?" Hermione asks, scanning the crowd again, thinking she might have over looked him somehow. She can't imagine that can happen, with his fiery red hair and all.

"Mum is giving him a little talk," Ginny grins devilishly.

"What did he do now?" Hermione asks, giggling at the look on her best girl friend's face.

"He talked back to her about to his chores," Ginny sighs knowingly. Her brother Ronald is a complete twat at times. Everyone knows that the one thing you never do, is talk back to Mrs. Weasley. Her temper is worst than all of her kids combined. And that's saying something.

Hermione shakes her head at Ronald's stupidity. Honestly, how hard is it to just to do a few dishes and fold a couple articles of clothing. Not that hard. Then why does Ronald talk back? It is probably one of the most simplest jobs in the history of chores. She doesn't like doing them either, but she knows better than to talk back to her parents. Unfortunately, Ron has not learned this yet.

_He will soon enough.. _Hermione thinks. Just the thought of Mrs. Weasley's temper makes her shudder.

"C'mon Hermione," Harry says, pulling her out of her thoughts. After she hands her luggage off to be put away, Hermione climbs onto the train for the last time and follows Harry and Ginny through the tight corridor, and into and empty compartment. A few second later, Ronald appears, and sits down across from Hermione.

"So," Ginny starts with a snicker, "how was the talk with mum?" amusement lacing into her words.

"Bloody scary," Ron says with a shudder, "she scolded me for talking back and said that if she gets one letter from any of my teachers, she won't hesitate to tell father."

"You deserve it, you're a bloody twat," his ginger headed sister says with a giggle.

Hermione giggles and then sighs, turning her attention away from the arguing siblings to the countryside zooming past outside. _This is going to be a very long year._

* * *

**Yay! The second chapter is finally up! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please review! They make my day. Remember, the more you review, the faster I update! Hope to hear from you all soon. **

**Until then...**

_**Mischief Managed,**_

_**otherwise anyone can read it.**_

**~CrazylittleSlytherin**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I am finally out of school but I am still busy haha. Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews I got! They made me smile. **

_**Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
**__**That world never came  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watching as they all fly away  
~Hero  
Nickelback**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter... just the plot of this story...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good evening students!" Headmistress McGonagall calls as the hall's enthusiasm dissipates and silence over takes the students. Every head swivels in her direction and she smiles at all the familiar faces that have decided to return. After the war, a lot of people packed up there things and left. Even though the Dark Lord was killed by Harry in the spring, a lot still feared that the death eaters would take their frustrations and anger of losing the Dark Lord, out on the rest of the wizarding world. In doing so, that meant that many students would not be returning to Hogwarts.

Hermione looks around the Great Hall in awe. Many of the old faces she has grown up with are sitting amongst the crowd. A lot of changes have been made. Instead of four separate tables, there is now only two larger ones. This is due to help promote house unity. Too many grudges are held amongst the houses, and now that the war is over, it is about time that it stops.

"We will all remember our old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He was a great headmaster and brought a lot of amazing things to this school. He will be dearly missed. Now! There have been some changes this year. As you have already noticed, there is now only two large tables instead of the four. This is to help promote house unity amongst the houses."

At this, a low hum races across the students. McGonagall holds up a hand to signal the students to silence. One again, the hall falls silent.

"The younger students 1st through 4th years, with sit at the one closest to the door and the older students 5th through 7th years, will shuffle to the other one." McGonagall pauses, allowing the students to shift to their appropriate tables. The younger students don't bother with the whole separate because of blood or houses. They sit amongst themselves and easily pick up a conversation with the group around them. McGonagall smiles at them, relieved that they didn't have to go through many of the things that the older students had to.

Speaking of... McGonagall turns her gaze to the other table, her eyebrows raising in surprise as she makes her way down from the podium towards the end of the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy slowly walks toward her, no one else is around them, it is just her. His eyes are completely black and he takes another deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent that seems to be drawing him closer and closer toward her. Something is suddenly preventing him from moving, yet he doesn't really take notice, as he wants to do is get over there to her. Wrap his arms around her and inhale her sweet and lovely scent. To mark her and finally claim her as his, so no other males with be able to try and take her away from him.

He notices that she is now getting farther away instead of closer. Something or someone is pulling him back, away from what is rightfully his. His eyes stay trained on her as she moves farther away from him. Draco watches as she turns to talk to Scarhead and Weaselbee, laughing at something they say before turning her attention to the youngest ginger.

"Mr. Malfoy," a familiar voice drawls. Draco didn't even notice that he was pulled out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall until Professor Snape spoke up. Turning to his godfather, Draco's obsidian eyes fall on the small vial in the potion master's hand.

"What is that?" Draco asks, eyeing it wearily.

"Just trust me Draco, drink it," Snape says, ushering the vial into the Veela's hands. Draco stares at it blankly for a few seconds before deciding that it is okay and downs the entire bottle in one gulp. A minute passes before Malfoy's obsidian black eyes slowly start to change back to their normal stormy gray color.

The Veela side of Draco slowly starts to settle down and the wizard side starts coming back into consciousness. Once he is completely back in his mind, Draco looks around at the four three faces in front of him. His best mate, his godfather, and McGonagall.

"What is going on? Why are we standing in the entrance hall?" Draco asks slowly, not to sure that he wants to know the answer to his question.

"It would seem," This time it is McGonagall who speaks, "that your Veela has finally chosen your mate."

"Who?" Draco is already dreading the answer.

"Ms. Granger"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am glad that Snape gave you that calming potion mate," Blaise states. Him and Draco are slowly approaching the Gryffindor table where a certain know-it-all bookworm is sitting talking to Potter and Weasel.

"Your telling me. I mean Granger, muggleborn, bookworm, know-it-all; really? My Veela had to choose her as my mate?"

"Oh for Salazar's sake just apologize to her already. If you don't then it is going to get you no where." Blaise pushes Draco forward slightly and watches as his friend walks confidently over to Granger and actually apologizes! Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and sex god, apologizing to The Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, muggleborn, know-it-all extraordinaire.

Blaise shakes his head, _I never thought I would see the day._

* * *

**So? What do you think? Love it or hate it? Review please! They brighten my day!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up in the next week or so. I am so sorry for the long wait. I will try to make up for it with the next chapter. Until then...**

_**We all have to choose between**__**what is right and what is easy.**_

**~CrazylittleSlytherin**


	4. Chapter 4

***dodges rocks* I'm sorry! I know it has been a while since the last time I updated and I'm sorry. But I am back now and I come baring the next chapter! I just got over being sick so I couldn't really update. Plus I just found out that I am going to St. Louis on the 28th so I won't be updating then either. Also the week of the fourth is booked too because it is my birthday that week.**

**As of the last time I checked it I have 45 followers and 19 favorites! Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! I hope you all are truly enjoying this story, and thank you for showing this story some love. I know it is moving kinda slow but just about every chapter will have something that you will need to know in it unless it is just a filler and I will let you know about the filler chapters.**

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing has changed and I still don't own Harry Potter...**

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
****All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
~Bring Me To Life  
****Evanescence**_

**And now, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

It's been one week. One week since I found out that my mate was mudblood Hermione Granger. One week since I apologized to her, which had shocked her because Malfoy's do not apologize. One week since we had been shown our new head's dorms. Your probably wondering why I haven't attacked her yet, right? Well, there is a spell that was placed upon the Head's Dorms when the teachers found out about me being a Veela. The spell keeps magical beings from being able to use their abilities. So for me, that means that my Veela won't be able to take over while I am in there. That means, no fast healing, no abnormal speed, no black eyes. My Veela with just be _relaxed _per say.

This works in my favor though because I haven't told Hermione yet about her being my mate. She doesn't even know that I am a Veela yet. And I am not sure I want her to know either. Only the teachers, me, my parents, and Blaise know. I don't know how I would tell her even if I wanted too. It's not like I could go up to her and say 'Oh hey Granger, lovely day, I'm a Veela oh and you are my mate.' Yeah, that would go over well. She would have bloody Scarhead and Weaselbee kill me for even coming near her.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" Blaise asks as I step out of the portrait hole that leads to the head's dorms. Blaise comes to the portrait every morning to walk with me to breakfast. I owe him for that because he has helped me keep my Veela under control when I am in the Great Hall or anywhere near _her._

"I'm doing fine for now," I replay. I'm definitely not looking forward to the fight that is sure to transpire inside my head as soon as I step near the Great Hall.

"Well, I will be trying something different today," Blaise states, a spark of mystery gleaming in his eyes. I stare at my friend, confusion written all over my face.

"What would this be?" I ask slowly, not really sure I want to know the answer.

Blaise smirks and grabs my arm and starts toward the Great Hall as he begins to explain his devious plan. "We both know that if you are going to keep this secret from Granger, then you need to learn to control your Veela while you are around her-" I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off. "Don't deny it Drake. We both know I won't always be around to help you get through this so you need to learn to control your Veela so that way if you are on your own with her and she still didn't know, you don't attack her in the middle of the corridor and freak her out. You know I am right too."

I hate to admit it but Blaise has a point. I can't be attacking Granger every time I am around her and I do know that Blaise won't always be around to save me like he has been.

"Okay Blaise," I take a deep breath and let out a sigh before I continue. "I will take you up on that offer. I will let you do whatever you are going to do in the Great Hall and I won't kill you. I promise." Blaise smirks in triumph before pulling me inside the double doors and over to the table designated for the 5th through 8th years.

I smell it again, that wonderful sweet smell. It's smells like coconut and roses. I take in a deep breath and my senses get filled with the lovely smell. My eyes train on someone in front of me, the area where the smell is coming from. I take a step forward but a firm grip stops me from moving. I don't register anything around me, only the beautiful sight before me.

My Hermione is sitting in the middle of the table, surrounded by Scarhead and Weaselbee with a couple of other males that I don't know. A low growl sounds deep in my throat. I want to rip those males apart for being anywhere near her! Who do they think they are? She is _mine! _No other male has the right to be near her.

I go to take another step forward but am again stopped. I turn back and find Blaise standing there with a slight worried slight amused look on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out and my I turn my attention back on the brunette witch before me. Another growl escapes my throat as I watch her wrap her slender arms around Potty's neck.

Once again, I am being pulled away from her. From my Hermione. I fight against whomever or whatever is holding me and pulling me back but to no avail. Even with my increased strength, whatever is bounding me is getting tighter and stronger.

"Hey mate, take this," I feel something get pushed into my hand and I look down. A small vial filled with clear liquid. I shrug and uncap the bottle before downing the contents. The grip on me starts to loosen and I can feel the Veela slowly being lulled to sleep. I turn my eyes to Blaise questionably.

"Don't worry about it mate, we will get it right soon. Wanna grab some food from the kitchens?" I nod just as my stomach makes a sound of agitation. We set off in the direction of the kitchens, praying we don't run into Granger on our way back.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"It's fine guys honestly," I slip into the seat toward the middle of the classroom and drop my bag next to my chair. Harry and Ron pull up seats on either side of me.

"But Hermione, I am telling you that he is planning something, what I don't know," Ron states.

"Oh honestly Ronald, will you stop?" I huff, digging in my bag for my supplies and organizing them neatly on my desk.

"I trust Hermione's judgment on this one Ron. I don't really like it either but if she is willing to give him a chance then I stick behind her." Harry says with a sigh and gives Ron a look, asking him to approve.

Ron scoffs and turns away, gathering his items for today's lesson. I sigh and Harry turns to me with a worried look gleaming in his eyes.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" He asks, confusion and worry lacing into his voice.

"I just wish that for once, Ronald would believe me and just trust me," I say, sadness creeping into my voice. Harry wraps his arms around me and hugs me close.

"We will come around 'Mione, just give him time," He states with a sigh. I wrap my arms around his torso and lay my head on his shoulder. _I hope you are right Harry._

We brake away as the soon as other students start filing into the classroom and the empty seat shrink in numbers. Soon, every one finally is seated and a low hum is drifting around the crowd.

The door slams open causing everyone to jump out of their skin as Professor Snape saunters into the classroom and up to the desk.

"Turn to page 394..." He drawls as he taps his wand on to the projector and it comes to life. I quickly flip my book open to the right page and Harry follows suit. Ronald on the other hand is turning one page at a time. I reach for my wand, ready to flip to the page for him but Snape beats me to it and I hold back a giggle as Ron nears jumps out of his seat in surprise.

Professor Snape strolls to the front of the class and his drawling voice sweeps over the crowd.

"Now, today we will be learning..."

* * *

**Chapter four is finally up! I'm so sorry for the long wait. It has just been crazy this week and I haven't really had time to work on the story. But hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review please! **

**Until next time...**

_**Ahhhhhhh! **_

_**Goyle set the bloody place on fire!**_

**~CrazylittleSlytherin**


End file.
